


The Perfect Mixture

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Author, F/M, barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: Basically Barista!Bucky x Author!Reader :)





	The Perfect Mixture

Opening the door of your favourite coffee shop you were greeted with the familiar scent of roasted beans, fresh flowers and the variety of baked goods being presented in the display next to the counter you walked to.  
“Hello (Y/N),” the barista and owner of the place you called your second home greeted you, knowing your name after the countless hours you spend in his café, drinking coffee, eating a brownie while you were finally making some progress on the book you were writing.   
Over the course of several months, your routine never changed, not even once. You always entered the café at 11 am on each Tuesday and Friday, laptop tucked inside your brown messenger bag alongside your phone, notebook and a pencil, occasionally even a book for the college class you took or one you were currently reading for yourself. Without even looking up, Bucky would grab a brownie, always the corner part, from the display, placing it on a small plate before carefully putting it on the counter for you to grab after the pastry got joined by your cold brew latte with a soft hint of hazelnut flavour. It had taken a few weeks for this routine to settle but once you noticed the gesture you couldn’t help the gentle smile that was tugging on your lips, your eyes flickering upwards to his handsome face while you felt the heat rise up your neck.  
“Thank you,” you’d always mumble, handing him the money for your order, stuffing two dollars into the tip jar next to the small board with the ‘special of the day’.  
After grabbing your drink and food you would sit down at the table sitting by the windows, towards the back of the café, always the same table, always the same order of pulling out your stuff. First, you pulled out your phone to answer any text messages, then you’d place your laptop on the wooden table, opening it and while waiting for it to start up you’d set up your notebook, searching for the page you last wrote on before getting to work.  
Bucky had started to memorise this exact routine of yours, getting used to the look of concentration on your face when you got stuck with the plot, the way your tongue would sometimes poke out or your pencil tapping against the table while you tried to find the right words. The café was usually quiet whenever you came in, allowing him to watch you while you were working, getting lost in the way your eyebrows frowned whenever you couldn’t think of a particular word, the way your eyes drifted away from your laptop to the outside world or the way your head would move along to the music playing softly in the background, ever so slightly you could’ve sworn no one would notice it. The brunette had to admit it, he felt like a stalker more that often when he caught himself watching you. But to his defence, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you, you were breathtaking to him and he felt himself getting more and more attached to you, happy you choose his coffee shop as your regular and not the brand shop from down the street. Unknown to the tall man behind the counter you had a very specific reason to come to ‘The Winter Bean’ instead of the coffee shop with the star in its name and it certainly wasn’t the incredibly tasty coffee or the perfect brownie, even though you weren’t necessarily aware of it yourself.  
“Morning, Bucky,” you smiled, placing your hands on top of the counter while you waited for the barista to finish your beverage.  
Handing you the cup he shot you a smile as you already handed him the money for your order, “Here you go. Enjoy.”  
“Always,” you grinned before making your way to your standard table, following your typical routine while Bucky decided to wipe down some of the free tables, seeing as the rush from earlier was finally over.  
You didn’t notice just how much closer to your table he was when you felt your heartbeat speed up, making you question just how much caffeine Bucky had put into your cold brew latte as you noticed small details you usually didn’t think you were paying attention to. The smell of maple syrup, fresh flowers and something light and bright you couldn’t quite define, but definitely familiar to you, filled your nose, the way Bucky’s arm flexed while he held the cleaning cloth in his right hand, swiping over the table to get rid of any crumbs, the other pressing a tub against his hips in which he put the empty cups and plates. For seemingly the first time you noticed how the barista styles his hair, a few strands falling into his face while the rest was brushed backwards. The way the soft midday sun illuminated his entire face, softening his features while making him appear even more buff than he already was. The stubble on his face. His way too defined jawline which made him look like a god. The way his clothes seemed almost too tight for his body, stretching over his shoulders, his biceps, his abs. The cute little apron he wore. For some reason you couldn’t keep your eyes off of the barista, following his every little move while your heart seemed to run a marathon inside your chest, making you certain that if Bucky were to come any closer he would be able to hear the frantic beating of your heart. You could’ve sworn that your barista had made a mistake with your coffee, probably putting too much of the caffeinated liquid into your beverage, which would explain your weird behaviour. Yes, that had to be it. Deciding you needed some sleep to deal with the symptoms of your caffeine overdose, you stood up with shaking hands, quickly packed up your stuff, practically stuffing it into your bag before you hurried out of the cosy café, leaving a baffled Bucky behind, his eyes drifting to your untouched coffee and brownie.

You felt silly. Silly for actively avoiding your favourite café just to instead sit in the crowded Starbucks down the street, always struggling to find a free table where you could spread out your stuff, their cold brew latte not even close to being as good as Bucky’s. You didn’t know why but something kept you from setting your foot into ‘The Winter Bean’, your body knowing the way there on its own but you always having to change your direction to go to the chain café instead. At the same time the brunette barista couldn’t help but worry, he saw you walk past his café regularly so he was sure you were well but at the same time, he kept wondering if he had done anything wrong, what the reason was for your sudden avoidance of the coffee shop. He wanted, no, needed to see you again, ask you what went wrong, the thought that it was his fault constantly nagging in the back of his mind. But at the same time, he didn’t want to bother you, respecting you enough to give you the space you needed for whatever your reason might be. Meanwhile, you knew that you couldn’t hide forever, you needed to face Bucky, overcoming the awkwardness of whatever stood between you and getting back to your regular routine. Packing up your things you decided you couldn’t wait any longer, after bringing the cup back to the counter you walked out of the overly crowded coffee shop, turned right and walked back to your favourite place in the world. When you came to a stop in front of the door you couldn’t help but hesitate, your hand hovering above the handle of the door until you saw the brunette barista look up, your eyes met through the glass door as you pushed it open, the little wind chime above it ringing out, ultimately announcing your entrance.  
“Hey, Bucky,” you quipped after you stopped in front of the counter, looking up at the barista through your eyelashes as he placed his elbows on the surface, leaning against it.  
“Hey, (Y/N). Before you say anything, I just wanna say I’m sorry for whatever I did.”  
You couldn’t help but gape at him, momentarily speechless and fumbling with what words you were gonna say next as you started to fidget with your fingers, “Uh…no it’s. I just wanted to ask you if you, by any chance, put more coffee in my cold brew last time? Because my heart was racing quite a lot…”  
“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I didn’t put more coffee into your drink,” he smiled at you, something cocky and sheepishly in his expression, “Besides, you didn’t even touch your drink or your food last time.”  
Suddenly it hit you, hard, your heart always started racing way before you even stepped into the café, just the thought of seeing Bucky and being near him made it speed up and hammer against your chest, excitement filling your veins. Fuck…you were completely in love with Bucky. The barista chuckled at your stunned expression, sliding a piece of paper across the counter he was leaning on, his phone number scribbled onto it in black ink.  
“Can I take you out on a date tonight?” he asked, his eyes flickering between your eyes and lips, unsure if he was reading the signs correctly or if he was interpreting things wrongly.  
Feeling heat rising up your neck, slowly creeping to your cheeks you nodded slightly, your head slowly inching over the counter, closer and closer to Bucky’s face. You felt his breath fanning over your face, your heartbeat picking up even more to the point you were sure he was able to hear the rapid hammering inside your chest, his left hand reaching up to your face, his fingers cupping your jaw while his thumb brushed over the corner of your lip. Just as your lips were about to touch you hear the wind chime above the door ring out, causing you and Bucky to jump apart only to see a smirking tall, blonde man stand in the doorway.  
“Steve, hey,” Bucky breathed out, his voice slightly pressed as he felt frustration at his best friend raise.  
“Am I interrupting something?” he teased, knowing well enough that he did, in fact, interrupt something.  
Letting his head hang low Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle at the awkwardness of the situation, a smile tugging at your lips as well.  
“I’m…gonna go. I’ll see you at 7?” you smiled at the barista, his head shooting up and he gave you an apologetic smile as you fixed the shoulder strap of your bag.  
Bucky quickly jogged around the counter, meeting you in front of the glass door to his café to hold it open for you, pressing a quick kiss against your cheek as you walked out onto the street, waving goodbye to Bucky and his friend, “Bye, Bucky. Bye, Steve.”  
“Bye,” the blonde man waved quickly before Bucky turned towards him, the smile leaving his face as the barista pointed his finger at him.  
“And you…”  
Before you were able to hear what he was going to say to his friend the door fell shut and you were walking down the street, excitement filling you up as you were barely able to contain the big smile stretching over your face.


End file.
